


Jilinsky's First Kiss

by thatgayshipper



Category: Jack Gilinsky - Fandom, Jack Johnson - Fandom, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Jack slumped on the couch in his and G's apartment, tears streaming down as he scrolled through his twitter mentions. He knew why people were mean, that they had issues in their lives, but it still got to him.Basically, Johnson is sad, and Gilinsky is lovely.





	

Jack slumped on the couch in his and G's apartment, tears streaming down as he scrolled through his twitter mentions. He knew why people were mean, that they had issues in their lives, but it still got to him that so many people picked on him.  
Jack G called out from across the apartment, "Hey Jack, you wanna get lunch with me?" Johnson didn't answer immediately, so Jack started walking down the hall to their living room. J had just wiped his tears and calmed his voice so he wouldn't sound like he'd been crying to say he wanted to go when G walked in. He saw Jack's red puffy cheeks and ran over to him, full dad-mode taking over. He sat beside his friend, pulling him closer with one arm around his shoulder and the other on J's leg to comfort him. "What's wrong, Jack?"  
Johnson always loved when G got like this, but could barely get words out because his nose was running so much. "N-n-nothing."  
Jack looked in the other man's eyes, which were a brighter blue than ever against the red of his eyes, and asked, "Are people being mean on Twitter again?"  
Jack let out another sob and nodded.  
Gilinsky didn't tell him not to think there was any truth behind the haters' comments, because he knew Jack already knew that. He just held him closer, letting Jack wipe any remaining tears onto his shirt, and kissed the man's messy blond hair.   
"So what did they say this time?" Jack G asked, still holding him.  
Jack pulled his face out of G's shirt briefly, said "that no one's ever going to love me," and shoved his face back in Gilinsky's shirt, part of him thinking Jack might get mad at him for sharing.  
But Jack G loved how J didn't worry about being manly around him all the time and could just be real. He lifted the man's pale chin so he could look in those eyes again. "That's ridiculous... 'cause I love you."  
They'd said they loved each other many times, but this time sounded different. J wouldn't let himself think that quite so easily. "I don't mean that kind of love. And anyway, you have Madison," Jack argued.  
"And she'll always come second to you. I love you, Jack," Gilinsky quickly countered. He was still holding Jack's chin but didn't know when Jack's face had gotten closer to his own. With one quick look at J's pink lips, he kissed him.   
And Jack kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :D


End file.
